Love In Return
by Ayumu Miharu Kurokawa
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome can be together, but she wants to finish school. He gets angry and leaves her once they get to recent Japan. She runs into him 3 years later because of one incident... What will happen next?


Love In Return – Chapter One

Hello everyone!! I have made this story before on my other account. But I made this account and I have decided that instead of adding the stories onto here from my other account I am just going to redo most of them!! They will be changed up, better, longer, and hopefully more interesting than they used to be. Here is the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy!!

Flashback

I was holding onto Inuyasha with my arms around him as he finally took the last swing at Naraku. We stood there for several moments in silence. That is until I broke it.

"We… we finally did it Inuyasha." I said, still shocked at the words that I could finally say.

"Yeah, we finally did," he turned around with a smirk. "We can finally be together now without problems." He said while pulling me into his arms and holding me tight.

Both of us were allowed to go back to Recent Japan along with all of the others, and I really wanted to be with him too… But I just couldn't… Not until I finished high school.

"Inuyasha you know that I would in an instant… but when we get back to my time I need to focus on finishing school. I have to catch up on the three years that I have missed off and on. But…" I was cut off by his sudden outburst of anger.

"Don't worry you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better. If you don't want to be with me then flat out tell me wench!" He yelled. "When we get back to Recent Japan I'm going to go the opposite direction than you and I will never go near you again!"

I was speechless, but before I could reply to Inuyasha he was sitting on the well waiting... I walked over to it, and then we jumped in, not saying a word to each other. When we got to the other side he did exactly what he said he would, and I watched as his figure got farther in the distance.

End of Flashback

It has been three years since that day, and I had been so depressed. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I am now twenty-one. I came back to Recent Japan when I was eighteen. Despite the depression of losing my one true love I had caught up on my school work and graduated. I then went to college and graduated not too long ago with a business degree.

Besides going to work I kept myself locked inside my apartment. Thinking about Feudal Japan, thinking about him… I hadn't been out on any dates, and I barely went out to hang with friends. That is until Miroku and Sango came barging in and made me go out.

"This is no way for you to live Kagome!" Sango had said.

"Yeah Kagome! You have to show off that amazing body of yours! Live a little!" Miroku said.

SMACK!

"Stupid Leech!!" Sango yelled fuming with anger. This made me laugh; I had missed their company. Miroku confessed his love to Sango again after his wind tunnel had been healed, and they were married soon after that.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Sango took me to my room to get changed. After my torture was through I was dressed in low rise black pants with a red halter top and black boots. My hair was half way back and curled, and my make up just consisted of mascara and lip gloss.

Sago walked out of the bathroom in a black mini skirt with a purple and black striped tube top and heals. Her hair was up in a messy bun but she pulled it off and still looked great. Miroku had come already dressed in black slacks and a purple button up shirt.

"Okay! We are all done! Now let's go to the club!" Sango said excitedly dragging me out to their mustang.

When we got there it was packed. People were spread from wall to wall either dancing to Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson that was boring from the speakers, or they were sitting around drinking.

"They serve alcohol here right Sango?" I asked leaning over to her so she could hear me over the music. She nodded and pointed to the bar. I left her and Miroku on the floor and went to get myself something hard. The drinks consisted of beer to jagerbombs, incredible hulks, green monsters, senic Sundays, and captains house. Wanting to lose feeling quickly I downed a jagerbomb, a few beers, vodka, and then started in on an incredible hulk. The drinks just kept coming after that.

I barely remembered anyone coming up to me, but a husky voice asked me if I wanted to dance so I nodded and followed him to the floor as Hypnotized by Gemini started blaring from the speakers.

_[Chorus:]  
Baby,  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
So hypnotized by the way you move  
And I just wanna know  
Baby what's your name  
And maybe later on  
We can go somewhere  
Yeah-a-a_

[Verse 1:]  
I got a thing for them 5'1"-5'2" 's  
Walkin' right past me in stiletteo shoes,  
Hold up,  
Tattoos yeah I like 'em too  
They got piercings I don't mind a few, no,  
I need a stunna  
The type when you see comin  
Everybody stop-- stops  
It's what they doin'  
And lil' mama looks like that type  
Let me slide a little closer when my time is right  
And the way that your movin'  
Your movin' draws me in closer into it,  
I don't care, I'mma stare  
Keep do whatcha doin' lil' mama  
Soon as ya done I'm up on ya  
I'm right here, and ain't goin no...where

[Chorus:]  
Baby,  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
So hypnotized by the way you move  
And I just wanna know  
Baby what's your name  
And maybe later on  
We can go somewhere  
Because lil' mama all I really wanna do is  
fuck with you  
Yeah-ahh  
Tell me  
What it's gonna take to  
fuck with you

What's it gonna take yeah....

[Verse 2:]  
Hey.... Hey  
Tell me what I gotta do  
I ain't like these other suckas runnin' game on you  
I'm sure ya hear it all the time  
But I don't spit lines,  
I don't waste my breath shit..on all that mess  
If I said it then I meant it  
Not to try to get between ya  
And I ain't gotta wow you,  
To make you a believer  
Some like to make it rain, yeah we can make it rain  
Like JD once said, shit;money aint a thang"  
_Find More lyrics at .com__  
I ain't tryin' ta impress ya  
Lil' mama you can tell what I got  
An 'at don't matter, that don't matter  
We can get it poppin'  
Like these Champaign bottles  
And don't be playin' hard to get  
It'll only make me try harder  
Come on_

[Chorus:]  
Baby,  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
So hypnotized by the way you move  
And I just wanna know  
Baby what's your name  
And maybe later on  
We can go somewhere  
Because lil' mama  
All I really wanna do is  
fuck with you  
Yeah-ahh  
Tell me what it's gonna take to fuck with you

[Verse 3:]  
So whatcha name is  
Little lady  
I'm tryin ta see what it do wit cha baby  
You got partners  
I got partners for 'em  
And more to drink  
And some of that good to blow on  
I got her started now she don't wanna stop  
When she grindin' on me you know i'mma hard as a rock  
Now it's 5 in tha mornin'  
Party ain't slowin'  
Back to the hotel's  
Where we going  
And you know how I do it, if I see it  
Then I want it, and I seen how you move it 'hey  
Why don't cha move it over here and make yourself comfortable  
'cause we ain't goin' no where

[Chorus:]  
Baby,  
I can't keep my eyes off you  
So hypnotized by the way you move  
And I just wanna know  
Baby what's your name  
And maybe later on  
We can go somewhere  
Because...

As the song came to an end and the grinding slowed down he leaned close to my ear and blew into it.

"How about we leave here and I'll buy us a hotel room." He asked seductively while grinding his growing erection against my backside. I lost my train of thought, and so I just nodded as he led me out of the club. This was the last thing that I remember about my night…

Nausea is what made me wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and cringed at the brightness of the room. The first thing that I realized was that I was naked and in a room that wasn't mine. Also that I was extremely sore everywhere.

There was a rustle next to me and I looked to my left. My eyesight was blurry, but I could tell that it was a male and that he was also unclothed. I blinked my eyes a couple times and then looked again. Who I saw caused me to jump out of bed faster than the speed of light. "Inuyasha…" I said before I hit the floor and darkness overtook me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room to find Sango was sitting beside me. I noted that this room was different than the one I had woke up in earlier…

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head and looking over at her.

"Well we went to the club. You went to go drink and then Miroku and I couldn't find you after that. Inuyasha called us about three hours ago and told us to come to this house because you had passed out. Kagome… do you remember what you did last night…?"

Thinking back to last night I only remembered throwing back drink after drink, dancing with a guy, and then going to the hotel with him. The next thing that popped into my head was waking up naked the next morning and being next to Inuyasha. I gasped and looked at Sango.

She nodded. "That's what I thought. This is where Inuyasha brought you after he heard you pass out o the floor with a loud thump. I guess this is one of his houses that he never uses, Miroku and he should be back in here soon." She said as Miroku walked back in, Inuyasha closely behind him.

Sango and I were offered coffee by Miroku, but Inuyasha just stood there looking out of the window. He had gotten taller are more muscular. What stood out the most though were his clothes. He was wearing dark jeans and a white wife beater with black boots rather than his old fire rat robes. Damn did he look good!

I was so wrapped up in looking at him that I barely noticed that there was a woman who walked into the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kikyo…

I looked back at Inuyasha as he looked at me, and then he finally spoke. "Glad to see you're awake, this is one of my houses that I don't use much. You can stay here until you feel like leaving. I hardly come here anyway."

"Okay… So you're leaving?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I'm leaving. Listen I brought you here because of the… mishap that happened… It was all a mistake and I didn't want you to sue me. I still hate you wench." He said coldly turning to walk out of the door. Kikyo following him like a lost puppy.

"Hate…? But… I still love you…" I said quietly.

Thank you for reading. Now please review and let me know how you liked the first chapter. I'm sorry if there are some errors, and I'm sorry if some of the information in this is still wrong. I just mainly took most of the information from my old story. --Paige


End file.
